1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to a device and method used to repair radiators, and more specifically to a handheld device and method for pressing parts to be welded.
2. Background Information
Radiators are included in vehicles of many varieties. Some vehicles, such as HMMWV or Humvee's, are used for travel over rough terrain and in stressful conditions, especially when used by soldiers or military personnel in training or combat. Radiators such as those used in a Humvee are mounted to the vehicle by using mounting brackets or tabs that hold the radiator in place. Particularly, the brackets or tabs are welded to the radiator. In turn the brackets or tabs, which are part of a radiator holding cradle, are connected to a frame of the vehicle to allow the radiator to be securely mounted to the vehicle. Due to excessive vibration and jarring when such vehicles are driven over uneven and rough terrain, the mounting brackets or tabs break loose from the radiator. Particularly, the welds that otherwise hold the mounting brackets or tabs to the radiator will break. Such condition requires repair, otherwise the radiator may continually vibrate and bend out of shape or position, potentially causing damage to the radiator and eventually harming the continued operation of the vehicle. When a radiator that flexes or wobbles in such stressful conditions experiences further stresses, the remaining mounting brackets or tabs absorb those stresses which results in swift deterioration and breaking of the remaining welds that hold the brackets or tabs to the radiator. If the condition persists, the radiator will become damaged. In some instances, the breaking of even one (or two) radiator mount bracket welds will result in the vehicle becoming not fully mission capable.
Accordingly, in order to keep the vehicle under good maintenance for use the welds need to be repaired or the radiator requires replacement, either of which can be expensive or time consuming and usually both.